ikaw_lamangfandomcom-20200214-history
Franco Hidalgo
Franco Salazar Hidalgo is Eduardo and Miranda's adopted child and the old supporting cast later the main antagonist of the series. Appearance As a young men he is known to be handsome by his mother and as a child adorable by his grandfather. He is an alchoholic person from 20s-50s. He first had long hair with bangs during the 1970s era and cut it short in 1980s era which he had grown a beard too. Personality Franco is a dominant and greedy man. He always has a short temper and will do anything even kill a person just to achieve his goals. He is also an abusive person even hitting women such as Andrea, Rebecca, Elena, Isabelle and Tessa History 1964 As a child,he and Samuel were good childhood friends and that all changed when Samuel told the truth on who burned Gonzalo's farm ending their friendship. 1975 Rebecca revealed about Franco's true identity, that he's Miranda's son with another man and not a true Hidalgo but Samuel is. 1984 in 1980s.]] Gonzalo,Isabelle's father forcibly made her marry Franco. They both had two children, Andrea and Natalia Hidalgo. He was manipulated by his grandfather,Maximo Salazar. He pretended to be crippled and thus made Isabelle lose her trust. He does not admit that Andrea is her biological daughter. When it came to the point that Samuel and Isabelle plotted to escape from Salvacion with a ship,Franco made Isabelle choose a life changing decision. Either join him and Natalia or join Andrea and Samuel. Isabelle chose Andrea thus making Franco mad and he triggered the explosive on the ship killing hundreds even Samuel's family and then everyone was seperated and marks the beginning of Book 2. 2005 Franco is now a member of the Senate of the Philippines and he is running as a President for the upcoming election. He lives with her daughter Natalia and her assistant Tessa. When he met Gabriel as Natalia's boyfriend, his past is slowly coming back. He reunited with Isabelle on a party of his daughter Andrea. His dark secret was spread to the whole country about the bombing of the passenger ferrry at Salvacion and killing Samuel when he encounter him at the top on abandoned building. Death He had a near death experience while he was in a car with her mother. There was a bomb planted in the car. The bomb exploded but the two of them survived the incident. As the years passed by, he kidnapped Andrea because he cannot live with Gabriel. When he and Gabriel meet on an abandoned ship, they fight until he fell down and got impaled by the ship's hook. Relationship Samuel HIdalgo At his childhood he met Samuel with Isabelle. and Mona as his friends but at one incident at the sugarcane. they end their friendship. Years went by he returned but they still fight for Isabelle's heart. and it was tense when he Allies with Don Maximo, Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Book 1 characters Category:Book 2 characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Fat Chracters Book 2